Probation on Penguin-Land
"Probation on Penguin-Land" is the forty episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. It is the season finale of Season 4. Characters *Mumble *Gloria *Erik *Atticus *Seymour *Kathleen Transcript (In Penguin-Land, it was a nice day and everyone was having fun. Mumble created a pool for everyone.) *Mumble: Pool is here! *Everyone: *cheers and jump in the pool* *Mumble: Hey! You did that to me since Graduation Day! *Gloria: Mumble, that was in the past. *Mumble: Yeah. Antarctic changes and everything was sorted out for stocking. *Seymour: Hey Mumble, long time no see. *Mumble: Oh hi Seymour. *Seymour: Oh Mumble, everything was going well. (In the surface, an earthquake suffles, causing danger in Penguin-Land) *Mumble: What is happening? *Gloria: I see it! We're in trouble. *Noah: Oh no. By the power of guin. This can't be happening again. (Huge walls of ice appears and block the entrance to Penguin-Land) *Everyone: OH NO! NOT AGAIN! *Mrs. Astrakhan: Oh no. We're doomed! We're doomed! *Noah: It's not the Doomberg 2.0. That ice piece blocked us. *Elder 1: Two and Two like a puzzle. *Elder 2: Or it is a cracker. *Terry: This may be our end if it reaches towards us. *Noah: As a result, we may end here. *Mumble: No, don't end there. *Noah: Sorry my friends. We will make a path to go to a new home. *Memphis: Wait. Probation must be the type. We must work to get out. *Noah: That's the plan. (On Probation, the emperors are with their axes, cutting the ice down) *Edwin: We try to get this thing down. *Terry: That's good. I want the nightmare to be over. *Mary: It's huge as the Doomberg used to be. *Dorcena: I hope the chicks are fine. *Gloria: Don't worry, i got the chicks. *Terry: Good. (In the Ice Pool with Mumble and Seymour) *Mumble: Man, i don't want to get crushed. *Seymour: Me too Mumble. *Mumble: We must survive the block. Probation is the trap and we gotta get out without Lovelace's help from us. *Seymour: I'll take that as a compliment. Any ways to escape? *Mumble: No. Our home is in danger and i don't want to end up like this like last time. *Seymour: Okay. We will do it on our own. *Mumble: Sure brother. (Meanwhile, the emperor penguins are doing push-ups to move the huge iceberg out of Penguin-Land) *Emperor Coach: GO! GO! GO! WE MUST ESCAPE THE LAND AS WE SOON PUSH THE ICEBERG DOWN! *Memphis: Coach, everything is alright. *Emperor Coach: Sure Memphis. *Maurice: It's a bit darker now from the shadow. We don't want to die. *Emperor Coach: I know boys. We can do it together and save the penguin land for good. *Memphis: We lost Emperor-Land before, now Penguin-Land is the next target of losing it. *Emperor Coach: That's fine of you. (In Penguin Elementary) *Principal Indigo: Miss Viola, a need a talk. *Miss Viola: Sure. As long the berg ends, we move on. *Principal Indigo: No. I wonder what our future be? *Miss Viola: We can improve the school if the cracks come to our land. *Principal Indigo: That's the point i'm making. *Miss Viola: We're gonna die. The iceberg is near from us. *Principal Indigo: We can improve. That iceberg won't track us down. *Miss Viola: That would be great. I'm impressed with that. *Principal Indigo: Then we warn Noah about it. (In the rooms of Penguin-Land) *Edwin: Everyone out! Everyone out! If this cave breaks, go outside and be safe. *Terry: We shouldn't made this cave in the first place if we moved to this land. *Edwin: Mumble HappyFeet created this place when the Emperor Nation moved to this land. *Terry: Well Noah did since he is the leader. *Maurice: Is everyone okay? *Terry: Yes. *Maurice: We are perfectly fine. I can't wait to get out of this land. *Terry: I can't wait either. *Edwin: Everyone outside. We have other news to tell. (Outside of Penguin-Land, Miss Viola and Principal Indigo arrive to tell Noah when a little earthquake comes for a short) *Noah: Oh no! The End is right. *Miss Viola: Noah, we have to get out of here. *Noah: No! We have to destroy the iceberg now. *Principal Indigo: We can't. We may die in here. *Noah: No! Leave now. I'll handle this. *Principal Indigo: Noah, there is no time to lose. *Noah: Go! Go! Go! Throw snowballs at the iceberg! (The emperor penguins throw snowballs at the iceberg) *Maurice: No! Guys, stop! This isn't going to help. *Noah: No! This is how we get out. *Maurice: Don't talk to me like that. (The iceberg started an earthquake, breaking some parts off) *Gloria: Look. Some pieces may have fell out. *Ashley: Gloria, throw some more snowballs. *Gloria: No. I think it fine. *Lauren: Whatever she says. *Terry: It's not over til' we get out. *Principal Indigo: Noah, what are you up to? *Noah: I will destroy this iceberg to free out. *Mumble: Everyone push! Move the ice like a rock boulder. (The emperor penguins move the iceberg slowy) *Noah: Guys, have you lost your minds about getting hurt in danger? *Memphis: Keep pushing! *Mumble: No! Don't listen to him. *Maurice: Stop you all! You're making cracks all over the plain. *Erik: What are you doing? *Terry: Stop pushing! If we move this berg, we will caused a crack in Antarctica and it will be our fault. *Mary: Terry, we must do it to escape. *Terry: That berg, is just stupid as it looks than Emperor-Land! (Another earthquake has caused, making a crack to the water pond in the hole) *Noah: No. Now we are having leopard seals in our meals for tonight. *Mumble: Hey, that's it. *Mary: Terry. *Terry: I'm sorry. *Edwin: Terry, what do you say? *Terry: Respect the land. *Dorcena: No. Something was different about you. *Terry: Everything was fine. We are not going to have another argument. *Noah: Of course, you caused a crack. All thanks to you guys for ruining my home. *Terry: Home? *Noah: Yes! We made this land 3 years ago. I'm very old and you can't tell me what to do! *Mumble: Guys, i can solved this out. *Michelle: Mumble is right. Give him a chance. *Atticus: Yes. He needed one. *Bo: He's the penguin hero. *Terry: Look. He save the fishes from the aliens or humans. *Ashley: I'll say aliens over humans. *Lauren: Alien is the term for human. *Gloria: Hurry Mumble, that iceberg will move the place down. *Mumble: Yes. It's time to save the world. (Mumble swim into the pond and swim into the cracked place where the iceberg moved the land up) *Mumble: I have to fix this problem. (Back on land) *Terry: That's it. We die in here. The End. No hope. All gone. We died. *Mrs. Astrakhan: No! We have an idea. *Gloria: Dance together! *Terry: Guys, without Mumble, i can tap dance. (Terry starts tap dancing and everyone dances with Terry) *Terry: Come on. Make the iceberg go down. (Underwater, Mumble was throwing ices at the berg) *Mumble: Come on you stupid berg! You ruined everything for us. (Terry dances in a circle with everyone) *Terry: Noah and the elders, dance with us. (Noah and the elders started to dance as the Emperor Coach dances) *Emperor Coach: Yeah! Rockin' the iceberg. (Back underwater) *Mumble: Tap dance in dimensionally. Like a 3-D. Got it. Flip me to dancing. (Mumble tap dances on the iceberg and press hard on the ice water) *Terry: Yeah! Go! Go! Go! (Mumble press hard and destroyed the ice under the sea, causing the iceberg to collapse and everything goes freedom) *Terry: Guys we did it! We are free at last! *Everyone: *cheers* *Mary: We did it! The iceberg is destroyed. *Noah: Hooray! Our land is back. There is no need to escape. *Maurice: At least, some parts are destroyed than we can fix the land. *Gloria: Mumble? Where's Mumble? *Norma Jean: My boy. He can't end up like this. (Mumble pops out of the water) *Mumble: Guys, i'm alive. *Terry: Mumble. You're back. *Mumble: See? I am back. *Edwin: My old pal. Very nice of you. *Seymour: Brother. You finally did it again. *Kathleen: He sure did. *Mumble: Everyone. Pool party! (Everyone went to the pool for a pool party. The emperors started to fix Penguin-Land by using snow as "Cheerleader" by OMI, covered as "Swimming Pool" plays as the party theme) *Terry: When I need motivation My one solution is my pond Cause she stays strong'' Yeah, yeah She is always in my corner Right there when I want her All these other girls are tempting But I'm empty when you're gone And they say *Edwin: Do you need me? Do you think it's safety? Do I make you feel like cheating? I'm like no, not really 'cause *Terry: Oh, I think that I've found myself a swimming pool They are always right there when we swim here Oh, I think that I've found myself a swimming pool They are always right there when we swim here (Emperors swim as they dance and the chicks relax with their sun glasses with Seymour walk-dancing) *Seymour: We walk like a model We grants my wishes Like a genie in a bottle Yeah, yeah 'Cause I'm the wizard of love And I got the magic wand All these other girls are tempting But I'm empty when you're gone And they say *Edwin: Do you need me? Do you think it's safety? Do I make you feel like cheating? I'm like no, not really 'cause *Terry: Oh, I think that I've found myself a swimming pool They are always right there when we swim here Oh, I think that I've found myself a swimming pool They are always right there when we swim here (In the jacuzzi) *Principal Indigo: Man, we are happy to relax once again. *Miss Viola: Penguin-Land is saved now. *Mrs. Astrakhan: We are lucky to go on vacations and stuff. *Mumble: As long we can. Let's sing together. *Emperor Coach: Yeah, come on everyone. Singing time. *The Chorus: Oh, I think that I've found myself a swimming pool They are always right there when we swim here Oh, I think that I've found myself a swimming pool They are always right there when we swim here (Everyone cheered and relaxed in the pool for the day) '''THE END SEE YOU IN SEASON 5 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep